A patentability search disclosed Kirmss U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,922 which discloses the passing of air through an aqueous solution of methanol and acetone in order to provide a vapor thereof which is fed into a gasoline-air mixture and thereafter channeled to a motor combustion chamber. The vapor is admixed by passing it directly into the carburetor air input channel. The Eldred U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,018 discloses mixing gasoline tank gas vapor and crank case oil vapor and radiator steam with combustive quantities of carburetor vaporized gasoline fuel prior to burning the final mixture in a gasoline combustion engine. That mixture is preheated by association of a tube thereof with an exhaust manifold prior to being channeled to the internal combustion engine chambers. The Berg U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,348 discloses substantially the same as the above-noted Eldred patent, the Berg patent disclosing admixing gasoline tank fumes with crankcase oil fumes and with air and the ordinary gasoline fumes or vapor, and thereafter feeding this final mixture into the gasoline engine manifold intake. Likewise, the Biller et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,294 shows various connections between the carburetor, the engine manifold intake, the gas tank, and vent, the purpose is entirely different from that of the other above-noted patents, namely for having absorption beds preventing the polluting of the atmosphere. The Harmon U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,970 discloses a bottle-like device for obtaining a vaporous mixture of air and water which is fed to the vacuum source of a fuel inlet of an internal combustion engine. The Mellqvist U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,002 appears to disclose basically the same thing as above, namely a container for moistening air which is then admixed with the fuel mixture by injection by vacuum into the manifold intake. Accordingly, these various patents disclose various approaches and efforts to enhance gasoline mileage by gasoline combustion engines and to reduce air pollution, principally addressed to the concept of admixing moist air and possibly gasoline fumes with gasoline fuel at either the carburetor or the manifold intake. Solely the above-noted Kirmss patent discloses that the air and vapor mixture may contain methanol and acetone as an ingredient vapor thereafter admixed with the gasoline-air mixture. Because of the recent great increase in the prices and cost of gasoline, together with other inflationary costs of maintaining an automobile, there has been a major movement of the buying public toward the purchase of automobiles that obtain higher gasoline mileage than heretofore. However, there are many persons who do not have the economic means to discard the old gas-guzzling earlier models, usually larger cars, and to buy the very expensive new small cars having improved gas-mileage ratings. Also, even for the improved gas-mileage ratings of the newer smaller cars, there still remains substantial room for improvement in mileage, with regard to the high cost of gasoline, as well as relative to efficient electric cars under development, as well as relative to reducing the amount of oil used on a national basis in order to help the economy balance the foreign trade deficit.